One Direction In Chessington
by GMD3eekLR1D
Summary: Kerrie, Allana Karolina and Kerrie's brother James go out for a day in Chessington theme park... what knows what or who they might find...


The summer holidays were coming to an end. Karolina had done lots over the passed 4 weeks. In the first two weeks she had gone on holiday to Ireland to visit family that lived there. After 2 weeks of video chatting to her best mates she couldn't wait to see them and organised a sleepover and they stayed up half the night talking about who they thought would have changed the most over the summer, doing make up masks and lot of other girly things.  
The next day they had done a karaoke session while her mum was out at work. Her mum knew about it because they couldn't set the karaoke machine without her help, she told them not to turn it up too loud because of their neighbours who complained about anything they could!

Karolina wasn't that keen on singing but she'd had a go and thought it went ok. Allana was quite confident at the mic. But she wasn't very good but she could hold a decent tune. Kerrie, Karolina's other best friend, was quite good but wasn't as confident as Allana.  
After the singing session they ate mini pizzas for lunch, they went out to the shopping centre to do some shopping; the girls' mothers had been telling them they needed to get new school stuff so they decided to get all the stuff they needed early and not have to worry about it later. After getting loads of stuff which included note pads, pens, pencil, colouring pencils, geometry sets, language dictionaries, colouring pens and lots of other stuff. Then they went into Claire's Accessories. When ever they came out to the shopping centre they always went to Claire's to see if they were selling One Direction merchandise because they sold loads of Justin Bieber And JLS stuff and recently started doing The Wanted as well so One Direction things couldn't be far behind; but as they looked around the shop they couldn't find any so they couldn't have started selling it yet.  
Then they went round all the clothes shops but they didn't find anything they really liked. After that they went to Burger King to get "Dinner" (more like a pre-dinner snack!) Allana and Karolina got a chicken burger and some chips. Kerrie got chicken bites and chips. After they had finished their food they got on the bus and went over to Kerrie's house so Karolina could say hi to everyone.

Kerrie had an older brother called James, he was 17 and was going to start college in September. He had blonde hair and hazel brown eyes, he was tall and was really athletic so he was quite fit. He also went to lots of clubs in high school and planned to join most of the sports clubs when he got to colledge. He also had pretty good grades which is why he got into a really good college!

When he saw them he said hi and asked what they were doing and how Karolina's holiday had gone. They answered the first two and Karolina said her holiday had been loads of fun but she'd missed everyone over here so she was glad to be back.

Kerrie also had a younger sister and a younger brother.  
Her younger brother was called Tommy. He was 9 and was kind of like a young version of James except he didnt really play sports except when he was forced to in PE, he mainly spent his time doing homework (that was almost always due in for the next few days or over due!) class work and homework was one of things that was REALLY different about the two brothers, James had always gotten on with his homework and asked for help if he needed it. Tommy on the other hand would always complain and leave it to the last minute and be too full of himself to ask for help. Or he'd be on the PS3. He looked the same as James but his hair was quite floppy and was almost dropped over his eyes where as Tommy had wanted his hair shaved to a skinhead, his mum wouldn't hear of it, she took him to a hair dressers so it wasn't anywhere hear as long as James' but it wasn't a skinhead either, this made them both happy. He has blue eyes (They take after his mother) He didn't know his dad because his Dad and his mum didn't speak to each other. Him and his younger sister, Mollie were brother and sister and James and Kerrie were his half brother and sister.

Mollie had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was only two. She was often scared by hearing Tommy shouting at his mum and screaming because she'd taken away his DS games and wouldn't let him play the PS3, she'd often came out of her room and snuggles down with Kerrie or James. It depends who was up or in. Sometimes James went out with friends so she would push open Kerrie's door and climb into bed with her.  
Kerrie adored her little sister because before Mollie was born Kerrie only had brothers, she loved James and they had always got along but she never did well with Tommy and really wanted a sister!  
She always messed around and played with Mollie when ever she could and was always there when James couldn't look after her at night. James loved kids and was always looking after Kerrie when she was younger, he was only two at the time she was born but did he best as they were growing up, he also helped with Tommy until he turn 4 and decided that he hated James and wouldn't let his older brother near him. And now he was always helping out with Mollie, his mum always said she would never have been able to get along without him.

Mollie was crying because Tommy wouldn't let her watch the TV and her favourite show was about to start.  
Kerrie went to look for her mum until James told her that their mum was at work and he had to look after them until she got back. Kerrie offered to take Mollie upstairs to her room and Tommy could stay and watch TV while he did all his college stuff and sorted out what he needed. James agreed and thanked his sister. Kerrie got Mollie a bottle and her dummy then carried he up the stairs to her room with Karolina and Allana close behind. When they got into the room they took their usual positions in the room, Karolina on the spinning chair that went by the desk, Allana in the soft beanbag like chair and Kerrie on her bed. Mollie was really tired and stopped wriggling in Kerrie's arms and was quiet after she got her bottle and her dummy. Within 10 minutes she was asleep. The three girls talked and put Allana's iPod into the speakers and they did a dancing show but they had to keep the music down so that Mollie didn't wake up crying.  
At around six Kerrie went down stairs to ask if Tommy and Mollie had eaten. James told her he'd given microwave meals and they said they weren't hungry when he'd last asked them. Her mum got back at 7 and shortly after that Allana's mum had come to take Allana home and drop Karolina home as well. They said bye and then the girls went home. Their mum had eaten already and was glad to hear the little ones had already eaten. Kerrie gave Mollie a bath and then put her to bed. Tommy had a bath as well but then went down to watch TV and play the PS3 but his mum wouldn't let him. By then it was 8:45 and James had gone out and Mollie was asleep but Tommy woke her up by screaming at his mum, she went straight to Kerrie's room. Kerrie knew something would happen so she wasn't in bed but was in her room by 8:30. She hoped Mollie managed to sleep through it but she didn't. Unfortunately Kerrie wasn't in bed and was reading so she wasn't lying down. When she saw Mollie though she put the book down and gave her baby sister a hug and carried her over to the bed and got into it with her and waited until she fell asleep, about 5 or 10 minutes, she got back up and put PJ's on to get into bed. Her mum popped her head round the door and was glad Mollie was with Kerrie.

The next morning James took Mollie swimming and Kerrie, Karolina and Allana went along as well. Kerrie was quite a strong swimmer but Karolina wasn't very confident in the water. Allana was alright in the shallow end and played with Mollie in the little pool, Kerrie done lengths and James was helping Karolina build up confidence by lifting her into the water and then she swam why he supported her from underneath and then they did some swimming in the shallow end so that Karolina could put feet down if she needed to. After two hours of this she was getting really good but Allana had brung Mollie over and asked for the key to the locker so they could get Mollie's clothes out of the locker that she was sharing with James. He gave them the key and they went to get changed. Shortly after Kerrie got out and got changed which left only James and Karolina in the water. Half an hour after Mollie was complaining she was hungry so James and Karolina got out and then they went to a cafe.  
Over the next week the girls were over at each others houses and messing around and having fun.


End file.
